


Queen of My Heart

by Holmes_and_the_Roman



Series: Elijah's Lover [2]
Category: Gotham (TV)
Genre: Car Sex, F/M, Fluff, Smut, more like car blowjob, some self doubt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-03
Updated: 2016-04-03
Packaged: 2018-05-30 22:53:50
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,782
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6445531
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Holmes_and_the_Roman/pseuds/Holmes_and_the_Roman
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Part 2 of Elijah's Lover. Oswald Cobblepot has to go to Gotham to straighten out some unspecified business, leaving the reader and Elijah Van Dahl alone for the afternoon and evening. Fluff and smut ensues.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Queen of My Heart

Your tryst with Elijah remained unnoticed. You both acted as though nothing was amiss, yet sometimes, neither of you could resist the exceptional tease. A lingering touch here, a stolen glance there. Of course, since Grace, Sasha, and Charles had left, the only person you had to hide from was Oswald.

“__(Y/n)__,” Oswald called to you as he knocked on the door to your room.

“Yes?” you replied, looking up from the task Oswald had given you earlier. You grinned as he opened the door.

“I have to go downtown this afternoon. I know it’s inconvenient, but there is some business that I have to attend to. I’ve put it off for several weeks now, and it’s rather piled up on me,” Oswald explained.

“That’s fine,” you said.

Oswald furrowed his brow. “Are you sure? I would not be offended if you didn’t want me to go.”

You laughed. “Go! Save your club. Do a favor for Jim Gordon. Whatever you need to do. I’m only here for you,” you lied.

“Very well. I’ll ask my father to keep you company, if that’s fine,” Oswald suggested. You nodded, trying not to seem too eager.

_He will definitely keep me company today_ , you smirked to yourself.

“Don’t wait up for me, __(y/n)__,” Oswald said, closing your door.

You looked back down to your work and grinned. You and Elijah had the entire house to yourselves for the whole day, and you desperately needed him.

You leapt off your bed and stood by your window. You waited until you saw Oswald’s figure limp to a luxurious car and drive away. You grinned and went to sit back on your bed.

Not twenty minutes after Oswald left, another knock came to your door. Giddily, you unfastened the top button of your shirt to expose your cleavage. “Come in,” you called out in a sing-songy voice.

Elijah entered and smiled when he laid his eyes upon you. He strolled towards you and sat on your bed.

“My sweet flower,” he whispered, stroking your cheek. He kissed you deeply, his hand gliding through your hair.

You placed both your hands on his chest and tugged at his tie. “We have the house to ourselves, it seems,” you breathed.

Elijah sighed as he felt your lips forming the words over his. He lightly kissed the corner of your mouth, saying, “Yes, it appears so, my dear.”

You shuddered at his sentiment and got to your knees. You pushed him lightly onto the soft mattress and crawled on top of him. “What do you suppose we should do, Elijah?” you asked, your voice sultry. Already you felt his growing erection against your crotch. You bit your lip and began to slowly grind against him.

Elijah chuckled in his throat and placed both of his hands on the small of your back. “I think I have an idea,” he said, his hands sliding down to squeeze your ass.

“And what might that be?” you questioned. You kissed him passionately, slipping your tongue between his lips.

“I will surrender this day to your pleasure,” Elijah said as he flipped you over to be on top. “You will want for nothing. I promise.” He shifted off the bed and stood, straightening his vest.

“What are we going to do?” you asked excitedly, sitting up.

“I want to take you into the city so you can pick out a dress for this evening. I have taken the liberty of reserving a private table at this exquisite French restaurant,” he revealed.

You beamed. “Really?”

“Of course, if you want anything else, it will be yours.” Elijah smiled at your reaction.

“I was thinking of getting something to go _underneath_ my dress,” you teased as you leaned slightly forward to reveal some of your cleavage.

“You are a naughty vixen, my love,” Elijah said, gazing down to your breasts. “I will meet you downstairs whenever you are ready.” He turned and left your room. You hurriedly reapplied your makeup and let down your hair. You also made sure that your lipstick was absolutely red, as you had discovered that this drove Elijah insane. You grabbed your purse and trotted down the stairs and to the foyer.

Elijah had donned his hat and suit jacket and was waiting for you near the door. His dark eyes fixated on you as you descended the staircase. “__(Y/n)__, you are an absolute vision. Positively ravishing,” he complimented. He walked to the final step and held out his hand for you to take, which you gladly did.

“And you are quite handsome yourself, my dear,” you stated. You brushed his jacket lapel and pecked the corner of his mouth, not leaving any lip marks.

Elijah held out the crook of his arm for you to thread your arm through. You took the invitation to do so and stepped out the door with him.

A car even nicer than Oswald’s was waiting for you both in front of the steps with a driver in the front seat. Elijah opened the back door and gestured you in. He sat next to you and shut the car door. He told the driver an address, and the car started into town.

Laying your head on his shoulder, you told Elijah, “This is going to be a wonderful evening.”

Elijah put his arm around you and kissed the top of your head. “I hope you will enjoy it.” He leaned down to murmur in your ear, “This is all for you, my beautiful queen.”

You hummed contently, an idea surging into your head. You smiled deviously and sat up to look him in the eyes.

Elijah’s brow furrowed. “Is something wrong, darling?”

You giggled. “No, nothing’s wrong.” You turned your body towards his and crawled onto him. His pupils blew out, giving the illusion that his iris was completely black instead of brown. His member twitched as you pushed your breasts toward him. You ran your hands slowly down his chest and to his belt, which you unhooked.

“Here?” he whispered, his breath shuddering. He glanced toward the driver, who appeared to not notice what was transpiring in the back seat.

You simply replied, “Yes.” You pulled Elijah’s left leg underneath you and pushed it to the side so that you were in between his thighs. You saw now that his painfully hard erection was straining against his trousers. You stroked his member through the fabric, his hips bucking into your hand. Every time he tried to thrust, you retreated. He groaned whenever you touched him again.

“Please, my angel…” Elijah whimpered. “I beg of you….”

Smirking, you appeased his unspoken request and unzipped his pants, his cock springing up. Elijah swallowed thickly, watching your lips as they wrapped around his length. He let out a desperate moan and closed his eyes. You swirled your tongue around his tip eliciting more pleasing noises from his throat. Elijah’s hands tangled themselves into your hair as he lightly pushed your head down.

You took his entire length into your hot mouth and bobbed your head, sucking hard. Elijah rolled his hips with your rhythm as you gently trailed your tongue along his cock.

“Oh, my love!” he cried, almost to his climax. His thrusting became erratic until, finally, Elijah released into your mouth, moaning your name. You swallowed his hot seed and drew your head back, releasing him. He murmured your name over and over again as he came down from his high. He opened his eyes and gazed at you reverently.

He shook his head lightly as a small grin teased the corner of his mouth. “You will be my undoing, __(y/n)__,” he said, trying to catch his breath. You blushed and leaned in to kiss your lover. He placed a hand behind your head and brought you into the kiss. When you pulled away, he placed another kiss on your forehead and expressed, “I love you so, my queen. You are my light, my world, my everything.”

You warmed at the compliments he showered you with, and you relaxed into his reclined body. You rested your head on his chest and wrapped your arms around his torso. You shut your eyes and focused solely on Elijah’s heartbeat.

“Listen,” he instructed. He placed a hand on your other ear and pressed you closer to his chest. “Do you hear that?” You nodded. “That is yours. It beats for you and you alone. My heart is in your possession forever.”

You shivered at the depth of his sentiment and let a solitary tear creep from your eye.

 

~~~~~~~~

 

You wished you could have stayed like that forever, yet the road to Gotham was far too short. As you entered the city, Elijah sat up and straightened out his suit to become decent for the public eye. You tossed your hair until it fell just so and you corrected any smudged makeup.

The car stopped in front of a very posh store and Elijah opened the door to step out. He gestured for you to get out with him. When you were standing in front of him on the sidewalk, he reached into his pocket and retrieved his wallet. He brought out a credit card and handed it to you.

“Pick out a beautiful dress. And whatever else strikes your fancy in here,” Elijah encouraged as he placed the card into your hand. He cupped your hand with both of his and held it for a moment.

“You’re not coming in with me?” you asked.

“I have more preparations to make for tonight. Besides, I love surprises,” Elijah said, giving a small wink. He released your hand and got back into the car. He closed the door and smiled at you through the window. He kissed his fingertips and waved as the car drove away.

You entered the shop and was stunned at all the lovely gowns. You loved all of them, having never really worn a dress like these since your high school prom.

You narrowed down your choices to five dresses and you tried on four of them. You stepped out of the dressing room to examine the fourth dress in the huge mirror. In the reflection, you saw a snooty woman who looked almost exactly like a picture of Grace Van Dahl that you had seen in Elijah’s manor. Your heart clenched as you remembered thinking about how Grace was prettier than you. She was more elegant and more learned than you. In fact, she was better than you in every way. How could you even compete with her? She had everything you did not, and that almost destroyed you.

You settled on a rather stunning column dress. It was a rich indigo gown with a plunging neckline and rhinestones around the neckline’s edges. It was your favorite of the ones you had narrowed down, and it was not too expensive. You did not want to hurt Elijah’s bank account even if he had given you free reign.

Even though you still felt shitty about not measuring up to Grace, you walked down the street a block or two until you found the perfect lingerie store. If Elijah wanted a surprise, by God, you were going to give him a good one.

When you finished in that store, you walked back to the place Elijah dropped you off at. At the exact same moment, Elijah’s exquisite car pulled up to the curb. Perfect timing.

You looked in the back seat, but Elijah was not there. You tapped on the front passenger window; the driver rolled it down.

“Where’s Elijah?” you asked.

“He asked me to take you to get your hair done. He’s still preparing,” he responded. Elijah really was going all out for you.

“Um, all right, then,” you said, getting into the back seat of the car. You smiled as you could still smell his familiar scent in the back: mint and cognac.

 

~~~~~~~~

 

By the time you got out of the salon, it was almost 6:00. The sun was setting, causing light to glare off of certain Gotham skyscrapers.

You had gotten dressed in the salon so that you would be ready for the driver to take you to the restaurant. You felt pretty, but not as gorgeous as Grace probably would have been. You knew that Grace and Elijah were not on good terms, but you were not a picture of beauty like her. Angrily, you huffed at yourself as you straightened your dress in the bathroom. You knew you had some self-esteem issues; you just did not know why you had to let it fester in your mind.

With a few words of admiration from the stylists, you walked out of the salon and waited a few moments for the car. It came fairly quickly, and, just like last time, still no Elijah.

“I suppose he’s waiting for me at the restaurant,” you suggested, sitting as gingerly as you could in your dress.

“Yes, ma’am. He is,” the driver confirmed. He looked in the rearview mirror. “For the record ma’am, you look lovely.”

“Thank you,” you said smiling, but not believing a word of it. You wished like hell that you had not seen that damn woman. She was making you question everything.

The car stopped in front of the restaurant. It was very charming on the outside, but as you looked closer, you realized that there was no one in the restaurant. Was it even open? For only a split second, you panicked and wondered if Elijah had set you up.

Hesitantly, you got out of the car and shut the door. You walked up to the door to the restaurant, where the maitre’d was standing.

“Ms. __(l/n)__?” he asked you.

“Yes….”

“Follow me,” he said, spinning around and holding the door open for you. You followed him, and you looked around, not a soul in sight.

The host took you to the back of the restaurant into a room with soft light and music for ambience. A single table was set in the middle of the room, and, standing next to the table, stood Elijah.

You beamed happily when your eyes met. He gazed at you in awe, struck by your radiance.

“__(Y/n)__,” he exclaimed, stepping forward to examine you. “You look… ravishing.” He touched your upper arm and kissed your flushed cheek.

Elijah stepped over to your chair and pulled it out for you. “Thank you,” you whispered as you sat. Elijah sat opposite you and shifted his chair closer to the table.

The maitre’d walked up. “Any wine, this evening?” he asked.

Elijah glanced to you and you nodded. He looked back to the maitre’d and ordered, “1976 Dom Perignon, if you would.” The maitre’d nodded and left.

“What do you think?” Elijah asked.

You laughed, unable to put your feelings into words. “I’m speechless! I don’t know what to say,” you stated. Elijah smiled at your words. You sighed. “Quite honestly, no one has ever gone to this much trouble for me.”

Elijah’s eyebrows pitched up. “Really?”

“No. The best I’ve experienced is the Olive Garden,” you joked.

Elijah shook his head. “You deserve far better than that, my dearest,” he responded.

You lowered your head and shyly pushed a strand of hair behind your ear. “I don’t really,” you muttered.

“Why would you say that?” Elijah chastised. You looked up. “Of course you deserve this. You should be considered royalty. One would not play marbles with a precious gem.” He smiled sadly. “You should be treated like the exquisite goddess you are.”

You chewed your lip, unable to respond. Elijah turned his attention to something on the ground. “So,” you started. “You think I am as pretty as… Grace?” You finished the question with less confidence than you started with, which was not much.

Elijah stared back up at you. “Close your eyes,” he requested. “Trust me.”

You did as you were told. You heard the shuffling of feet that stopped directly behind you. You suddenly felt something cold on your collarbone. Your eyes shot open and you looked down to see the glittering of diamonds around your neck. You gasped in shock.

Elijah walked back around to his seat and said, “Grace is a simple candle flame compared your sun-like magnificence.”

You could have broken down crying right there, but, not wanting to ruin your makeup, you fought back the tears in your eyes. You held out your hand on the table. “I love you, Elijah,” you whispered.

Elijah clasped your hand in both of his. “And I love you, my dear.”

 

~~~~~~~~

 

Dinner was absolutely wonderful. The wine was to die for, and the food was simply a masterpiece. Since Elijah had reserved the entire restaurant, all the care and preparation went into your meals alone, making them taste wonderful.

In the car, you so desperately wanted to make love to him, but you wanted him to see your lingerie choice in all its glory. You settled for simply teasing him.

You placed your hand on his thigh and dragged your nails lightly up and down, each time getting nearer to his crotch.

“You’re being a very bad girl,” Elijah hissed seductively into your ear.

“Let me show you how bad I can be,” you retorted in the same volume. You finally ghosted over his crotch with just enough pressure so that he knew you were there. You felt his member starting to spring to life. You lazily traced your finger around his cock, every now and then stroking it.

Elijah chuckly throatily and kissed your jawline. “I can be bad, too.” His hands wandered over to your breasts. You gently pushed him away.

“You’ll ruin the surprise,” you said slyly. Elijah hummed and nuzzled the crook of your neck. “You’ll just have to wait.”

The car finally pulled up in front of the Van Dahl house. Elijah helped you out, lead you up the steps, and into the home.

“Follow me,” he said, going up the staircase. He turned down the hallway to go to his room and opened the door. His enormous bedroom was illuminated with dozens of candles. Rose petals guided your path from the door to the bed.

“Elijah,” you murmured, stepping into the room. “You thought of everything.” You smiled in gratitude to your lover.

He closed his door and came over to you. “Have a seat on the bed, my angel.” You sat on his king bed and watched as he knelt down to take off your heels.

“Elijah, you don’t have to—”

“It would be my honor, __(y/n)__. Let me do this for you,” he responded, looking up at you with flashing eyes. Reluctantly, you nodded and he continued to remove your shoes. He set them to the side. “My love, reveal to me what you’ve been waiting all night to show me. Please,” Elijah pleaded.

Your heart began to pound in your chest as you stood and began to remove your dress. You unzipped it and let the gown fall to the floor. Elijah’s eyes widened and he could not speak. You had not worn any underwear the entire night.

Grinning, you said, “I didn’t find anything else I wanted.”

“Oh, my God,” Elijah breathed as he threw off his jacket and vest at lightening speed. He kissed you passionately and picked you up to place you on the bed. With shaking fingers he tried to unbutton his dress shirt.

“To hell with it,” you growled, ripping the shirt off of him. He undid his belt and pushed off his trousers faster than you had ever seen him. He dipped his head in between your thighs and inhaled your scent. He parted your folds and swirled his tongue around your clit while he thrust two of his fingers into your pussy.

“Oh God!” you yelled, arousal rushing through your body. “Yes, please!” You threw back your head, gasping for air as Elijah skillfully pleasured you. He began to stroke his length as he pulled one curse after another from your throat.

Multiple orgasms tore through you as he coaxed all kinds of sounds from you. “Yes, Elijah!” you shouted as you rode your last orgasm down.

Elijah moaned when he heard you scream his name. He trailed the tip of his tongue from your womanhood to your breasts. He cupped your mounds and took one of your nipples in between his teeth.

“Please,” you cried. “I need you… inside.…”

“Your pleasure comes first, my darling,” Elijah breathed after releasing your sensitive bud.

“Please!” you begged. “Please, my love! Elijah!”

Elijah wasted no time in thrusting his cock into you. You wrapped your legs around his waist and dug your nails into his back. He grunted half from pain and half from arousal. He set a hard and fast rhythm in you. The scent of sex and the sounds of skin on skin were drowned out by both of your moans and heavy breathing.

“I’m almost there!” you panted, your penultimate orgasm building. “Jesus, God, almost!”

Elijah held in his climax with intense self-control. He wanted you to cum first above all else. He shut his eyes, feeling his orgasm on the horizon.

“Elijah, cum for me, please!” you exclaimed.

That was the breaking point for him. He let out a shuddering cry, your name leaving his lips from the depths of his soul. All of his love for you was released, and his hot seed burst deep into you.

You came undone when he said your name. You climaxed one final time, the both of you riding your wave down together.

“My beautiful goddess, my queen,” Elijah whispered, brushing sweat covered hair from your face. “My life, everything….” He kissed your face again and again.

“My king,” you said back, caressing his face. “You sent me to heaven so many times tonight. Thank you, my love.”

You sat up against the bed’s headboard. Elijah followed suit, and you both leaned into each other.

After a few moments of basking in the afterglow, you wrapped your arms around Elijah’s torso. He placed a hand on your side and began to rub his hand up and down against your skin.

“Elijah,” you said.

“What is it, my angel?”

You looked up at your lover. You intertwined your legs with his and placed one hand on his chest. “Please, don’t ever leave me,” you begged.

“I will never leave you, sweetheart. I love you too much,” he responded, kissing your hair. “You are the queen of my heart.”


End file.
